


Little Black Cat

by yama_gucci



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aaaaa, and so pure, its so cute and so gay pls, its sort of manga-esque if you know what i mean lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yama_gucci/pseuds/yama_gucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible for such a cold and quiet kid like Félix Agreste to have a couple of secrets of his own? And maybe one of those secrets of his involves a crush on a certain redhead, and some how a kitten is involved in the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for a friend!! tumblr: thelovesickartist.tumblr.com!! its v v cute!!

 

_“We’re going straight from school out, don’t forget—make sure you have all your stuff and meet me outside,”_

Nathanaël could remember Félix’s words _perfectly_ , but that wasn’t the problem, it was the fact that he was going out with a Félix for a date. Nathanaël had felt that his feelings for Félix might’ve expanded past ‘friendship,’ and Félix abruptly asking him out didn’t help settle those feelings at all. Though, Félix’s embarrassed (or maybe it was frustrated?  Nath couldn’t really tell, considering Félix didn’t…really have a large range of emotions) did help Nathanaël in feeling like he _wasn’t_ the only flustered one. Nath just happened to be the one who was more over the top nervous. Said redhead made his way out of the school building, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

Félix, on the other hand, was already waiting up front for the artist, checking his watch for a second, an agitated sigh left passed his lips. To anyone else it looked like Félix was annoyed, seeming to not want to be bothered by anyone else, but in actuality he was worried. ‘ _Was I too aggressive? Maybe Nathanaël is annoyed—he could not show up! What if I was too straightforward… shit, maybe he’s scared? I said it was a date right? Not like I’m going to hurt him what if he thi—_ ’all his thoughts were silenced as soon as he saw the redhead walk towards him. Letting out a relived sigh, Félix let his eyes dart up and down the other’s body for a split second—no he was _not_ checking him out! That would be so undignified! (Who are we kidding, he was definitely checking him out, and he looked _good)._ Félix’s lips threatened to turn into a smirk as he noticed Nathanael’s sudden flush when the redhead noticed how he was staring at him.

“Bonjour Nathanael, Are you ready?” Fé asked with a relaxed expression.

 _No._ “Ah…S-salut…euh, Ouais, I am! I have everything I need… are we going to walk?” Nath asked with slight hesitation in his voice, expecting Fé to roll his eyes at his stupid question and get a rather aggressive ‘Non!’ from him, but none came.

“Actually—the place I wanted us to go to is rather close, I was thinking since Adrien had to go home earlier…we could just walk? Is that alright with you Nathanael?”

“Of course! That’s totally fine with me,” Though, Nath couldn’t help but wonder where they were going.

As they walked, Nath let his thoughts wander, going from thinking about Félix and where they were going to how much their friendship has grown. Originally Nath thought maybe they could bond, considering that both were rather quiet and didn’t bother with anything that caused too much noise or headache. Nathanaël was shy around Félix, a basic stuttering mess, unsure of how to go about creating and maintaining conversations. Slowly but surely Nathanaël had started feeling more relaxed around Félix, (of course whenever the blond would tease him, or say something that he wasn’t expecting, his face would flush slightly, but that’s only to be expected). Though, they still weren’t as familiar as he wanted. He wanted to know who Félix truly was, and why he would look so somber whenever he thought no one could see, it _bothered_ the redhead. His thoughts were interrupted by said male motioning for him to come follow him. They were cutting through a park of some sort? Nathanaël couldn’t tell.

“Day dreaming again Nathanael? How rude of you,” Fé said with a slight playful tone, allowing himself to act a little loose around his _favourite_ artist.

“I-I wasn’t! You just weren’t saying anything so… I let my mind wander!” Nathanaël said, feeling embarrassed by the others accusation, as truthful as it was.

All it earned with a soft snort from the blond as he rolled his eyes and took Nathanael’s hand, intertwining their hands together, pulling him along. A soft murmur came from Félix, but Nath couldn’t catch it “Quoi?”

“I asked: ‘is this okay?’” Félix repeated, of course not without a huff of annoyance. Nath almost thought the other was mad since he had his head turned away, but the redhead noticed that he had a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“Of course Fé,” He said gently, noting his embarrassment, and not wanting to further it.

“Good.”

Nath curiously looked around, trying to figure out where they were going, and why they were taking such a strange path.

Slowly Félix came to a stop, moving to part a bush he moved to sit down on the floor, almost magically, there was a picnic blanket set out. But the most surprising thing was a small black cat that was sitting down on said blanket. Félix approached the cat fondly, picking it up and setting it down on his lap as he sat down gingerly on the blanket. The blond’s face was slightly flushed as he pursed his lips and looked away, not wanting Nath to look at him.

“His name is Nath…” Félix mumbled softly, almost as if he was a child, not wanting to share a toy.

Nathanael’s eyes widened as he stared, slowly the details that were given started to connect. ‘ _Does Félix take care of this cat? He even named it! After me!’_ Nathanaël covered his mouth with his hands, trying to hide his smile, and also maybe a laugh. He moved to sit beside the blond.

“Don’t laugh!” Félix scolded as he frowned, holding the cat close, as if Nath was insulting the small animal.

“I-I’m not! I was just… he’s so cute… is this what you wanted to show me?” he asked softly.

“This and…” Félix said as he unzipped his backpack, pulling out a small box. He unwrapped it and pulled out some food, and two drinks for them. “I remember… you said that.. uhm… your ideal date would be… a picnic, so I made sure the chef made the best food for us and got the softest blanket, so that you would… like the date, ” Félix explained, the slight blush never leaving his face as he explained.

Nath felt his heart beat wildly, Félix did this all for _him_!? “I… don’t remember saying I wished there was a cat named after me though… or was that just a bonus?” he asked teasingly.

“Well… he was already here last week… so I started to take care of her, and when I overheard your conversation with Mademoiselle Alya… I thought… I could show you both, if you don’t like it just say so,” Félix said with bite as he refrained from gritting his teeth even though he desperately wished to.

Nath felt like the other deserved _something_ for all his hard work, and the redhead was well aware that he was utter crap at speaking, so he moved to gently place a kiss to his…. _Lips_!? ‘ _Wait no! That wasn’t the plan!_ ’

Just as Nathanaël went in to kiss Félix, he had turned so what previously were Félix’s cheeks, became his lips and the redhead planted a soft kiss to them. His eyes were wide with shock, and Nath was about to pull away to apologize, but couldn’t. Félix’s hands had set the cat down and wrapped around Nathanael’s back in an instant, keeping him put.

Félix pulled Nathanaël closer, wanting to let the other know it was okay, gently moving to let his fingers trail down the others back. He pulled away, but only for a moment “Don’t.” Was his simple request as he kept him close to his lips. With that, Nathanaël stopped any form of protest as he let out a shaky sigh. Félix pressed his lips to his once again, but this time with more purpose as the two closed their eyes and let their minds go blank.

After a few moments the two parted, Nathanaël feeling a little light headed as he couldn’t completely process what happened. “W-we kissed!” Nath stated with a slightly nervous voice.“Oh? Never noticed,” Félix said sarcastically rolling his eyes, though he could feel his heart race, “Don’t think too much, you know you get too caught up with your thoughts that you ignore what happens,” Félix warned as he gave the other a glare. The kitten that was rather abruptly disregarded was currently going through Félix’s bag, nestling himself in the dark and small accessory.

Nath huffed “Shut up…” he mumbled.

 _“Make me._ ” Purred Félix as he shot the other a smirk. Oh, he was going to shut him up alright. Nathanaël pressed his lips to the grumpy blond once again, this time it was open mouthed. Not knowing exactly how to carry on Nathanaël just went with whatever he’s seen in romance movies, closing his eyes and trying to coax Félix to follow, who was very willing. Of course with his lack of knowledge, Nathanael’s dominance was short lived and Félix took over, sliding his tongue into the others mouth, making the redhead gasp.

As the kiss continued Nathanaël felt the need to breathe becoming increasingly important, pulling away, only to be brought back by the rather aggressive and eager blond, who didn’t want the other to part. Though, Nathanaël had to pull away eventually, gently pushing Félix, he pulled away, panting softly “Fé… mon dieu… I-I need to breathe too!” he scolded

Félix huffed, a little annoyed “Well, we’ll have to practice how much air you can hold in your lungs later then…” he said, but Nathanaël knew the other wasn’t really annoyed so he smiled. “Let’s continue the date then? We can’t let the food go to waste.”

Nathanaël had no complaints to that, smiling happily as he sat beside him, watching him with a fond expression. Well… He supposes he can get used to seeing this side of Félix.  


End file.
